Le Bad Wolf de Harry Potter
by Zarbi
Summary: Rose Tyler est élève à Poudlard quand Harry commence sa scolarité. Mais elle s'en va après les BUSES. Mais quelques années plus tard, Harry a besoin du Bad Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER ET LE BAD WOLF**

* * *

 _Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni Le Docteur Who. Toute cette histoire est pour le fun._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Rose Tyler a été élève à Poudlard quand Harry commence sa scolarité. Mais elle s'en va après les BUSES. Mais quelques années plus tard, Harry a besoin du Bad Wolf._

 _Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas traduit le terme de « Bad Wolf » car je trouve que la traduction affadit cela._

* * *

 **La prophétie du Bad Wolf**

Le trio d'or : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ont échappé de justesse à Gringrotts avec leur dragon de garde. Ils ont volé le Horcruxe du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais ils ont perdu l'épée de Gryffondor nécessaire pour le détruire.

Préoccupés, ils se sont perdus dans Londres et se retrouvent dans un parc bien arboré. Ils trouvent un banc isolé bien introduit dans un buisson. Il doit servir à bien des amoureux pour s'embrasser sans que personne ne les voie ou les dérage voire plus. Ils s'assoient, avec soulagement, tellement, ils sont vidés après le stress du à la fuite de Gringotts. Ils sont perdus et ne savent pas que faire maintenant.

Harry sort la prophétie qui le concerne et qu'il a récupéré lors de la bataille du Ministère à la fin de la 5e année de Poudlard. Il a relit en silence, c'est leur dernier guide pour vaincre Voldemort.

Ron lui dit :

\- Tu peux la relire à voix haute. Si jamais une idée nous vient à la Nième lecture de la prophétie.

 _ **Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...**_

Harry termine par ses mots qui les font frémir:

 _ **Seul le Bad Wolf qui a vu le cœur du temps peut tout changer.**_

\- Voilà la prophétie, dit-il.

\- Avec Fenrir dans le camp des Mangemorts, ils ont déjà gagné, grogne Ron.

\- Mais d'après Dumbledore, il n'a jamais vu le cœur du temps. Personne ne sait ce que c'est, répond Hermione.

Alors à leur énorme surprise, la tête d'une jeune femme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux blonds mi longs surgit au-dessus de la petite haie derrière. Et elle dit :

\- Bonjour Harry, Ron, Hermione, je suis le Bad Wolf et j'ai vu le cœur du temps. Peux-tu me relire cette prophétie et me dire d'où elle vient ?

Les 3 jeunes sorciers ont sorti leur baguette et la braque sur elle. Mais est-ce le Bad Wolf ? Tout le monde pensait que c'était Fenrir le loup-garou des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Mais il avait toujours nié et en plus personne ne savait ce qu'était le cœur du temps. Seules peut-être le département des mystères et ses langues de plomb pouvait le savoir.

Ils la connaissent de vue, mais d'où. Chacun d'eux se le demande. D'un seul coup, leur mémoire leur revient. ELLE.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Une lettre par hibou

**Chapitre 2 Un hibou apporte une lettre dans les HLM**

* * *

 **Banlieue de Londres, Mois de Juillet, 8 ans avant,**

Rose Tyler vient d'avoir 11 ans et va entrer en 5eme. Sa mère a réussi à lui trouver une place en colonie de vacance, pour 3 semaines, départ vendredi dans une semaine. Pour l'instant, la seule chose à faire est de s'ennuyer dans cette cité HILM lugubre à souhait. Elle n'a pas grand chose à faire à partir aller avec ses quelques amis au parc, au centre commercial.

Puis un matin vers 10 h, une chouette s'introduit dans la cuisine par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il se pose sur la table et tend sa patte auquel est accroché un tube qui laisse penser qu'il y a un message. Mme Tyler mère s'approche prudemment, elle a peur d'un coup de bec, le hibou la suit du regard.

Puis elle se rapproche, se saisit du tube et l'ouvre. Il y a une lettre au nom de sa fille Rose et avec son adresse très précise y compris l'emplacement de sa chambre. Elle prend cette lettre et l'ouvre. Elle lit :

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Mlle Tyler,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Tyler, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

En pièce jointe, elle trouve la liste suivante :

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

 _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

 _Magie théorique_ , d'Adalbert Lasornette

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , d'Emeric G. Changé

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle

 _Potions magiques_ , d'Arsenius Beaulitron

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ , de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Mme Tyler éclate de rire en lisant cette lettre. Et riant encore, elle court vers la chambre de sa fille et lui dit en riant :

\- Tu es admis en collège de magie.

Rose de sa chambre dit :

\- Très drôle, Cela n'existe.

\- Un hibou vient d'apporter ta lettre d'admission. Il attend la réponse dans la cuisine.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Va voir et prend la lettre au passage pour la lire.

Sa fille Rose sort de sa fille précipitamment de sa chambre, prend la lettre et va dans la cuisine à pas prudent dans la cuisine. Il y a un hibou sur le rebord du sommier d'une chaise et qui ka regarde enter. Il n'a pas peur d'elle. Elle en conclut qu'il est habitué aux humains. Elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait domestiquer des hiboux. Et puis que mange un hibou, elle ne sait pas. Mais elle se rappelle que c'est un chasseur nocturne alors quelques petits morceaux de viande devrait la satisfaire. Elle ouvre le réfrigérateur et prend quelques petits morceaux de jambons et va nourrir la chouette

Elle en profite pour demander à sa mère :

\- On répond non, je suppose, tu envoies la réponse par la chouette.

Bonne idée et sa mère prend une feuille de papier blanc,

 _Monsieur madame la directrice adjointe, nous avons bien reçu votre hibou et votre lettre._

 _Je profite de sa présence pour répondre non à votre école de Poudlard que je considère comme une énorme plaisanterie._

Elle signe et met la lettre dans le tube attaché à la patte du hibou qui vient de finir de manger ces morceaux de viande. Il déploie ses ailes et décolle et quitte l'appartement par la fenêtre. Mais 3 jours plus tard, …


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le Trio voit le Docteur

Chapitre 3 Le Trio d'or rencontre le Docteur

* * *

 **Parc, Londres, GB,**

Rose Tyler redemande aux 3 jeunes sorciers alors que sa poitrine repose toujours au-dessus de la petite haie qui sépare les 2 bancs :

\- Quelle est cette prophétie qui parle du Bad Wolf ?

\- Tu es le Bad Wolf ? demande très surprise Hermione.

\- Oui, Hermione, je suis le Bad Wolf connu ainsi de toute éternité et en tout lieu de l'Univers. Et j'ai entendu parler du cœur du temps et comme j'ai absorbé un vortex temporel, cela me concerne. Alors quelle est cette prophétie ?

Alors Harry dit :

 **\- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Seul le Bad Wolf qui a vu le cœur du temps peut tout changer.**

\- C'est à cause de cette prophétie que Lord Voldemort a tué tes parents et tenté de te tuer lorsque tu étais bébé, dit Rose.

\- C'est pour cela, mais il ne l'avait pas au complet. Il a réussi à l'avoir, il y a 18 mois lors de la bataille du Ministère et depuis tout le monde cherche le Bad Wolf.

\- J'ai entendu le nom de Fenrir et tout le monde pense que c'est lui ?

\- Oui car c'est un loup-garou très puissant et très féroce.

\- Mais il n'a jamais vu le cœur de du temps réplique Rose.

\- Et toi, comment sais-tu que tu es le Bad Wolf ? dit Hermione un peu énervée.

\- Comme je vous ai tout à l'heure, Je porte ce nom depuis on ne sait quand et jusqu'à la fin de l'univers et du temps, on me connaît sous ce nom. J'ai pu le constater.

\- Tu voyages dans le temps, dit émerveillé Ron.

\- Pas par un retourneur de temps dit-elle en regardant Hermione. Oui, je suis au courant rajoute-t-elle en regardant fixement Hermione qui lui retourne son regard. J'ai rencontré un maître du temps qui voyage avec son Tardis à travers le temps. Mon premier voyage était pour la fin de la Terre lors de l'expansion du soleil. J'ai été anoblie par la reine Victoria, j'ai rencontré Shakespeare, été pourchassé par les gardes de la reine Elisabeth et ainsi de suite, dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

Ses auditeurs l'écoutent avec émerveillement ou en se demandant si elle plaisante ou si elle divague. Avec elle, tout est possible en même temps.

\- Bon revenons à nos moutons. J'espérais ne plus avoir affaire à la magie après Poudlard et vu comment j'étais douée. Alors maintenant, je me retrouve dans une prophétie sur toi Harry et sur le pire sorcier noir : Voldemort. Et Dumbledore que va-t-il dire de tout cela ?

\- Il a été tué par Rogue.

Rose lève un sourcil et dit :

\- Comment ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Longue sur combien de temps ? demande un homme dans la quarantaine derrière la haie là où était assise Rose.

\- Très bonne question, rétorque Rose.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? dit Hermione.

\- Je suis le Docteur.

\- Le maître du temps dont je viens de vous parler avec qui je voyage dans le temps et l'espace.

\- Le Docteur ? dit d'un ton interrogatif Harry.

\- Juste le Docteur, dit le docteur.

Mais Hermione revient sur la prophétie :

\- Et comment vous Rose Tyler, alias le Bad Wolf, pouvez-vous nous aider ?

\- La prophétie ne dit pas que je vous aiderai à vaincre Voldemort. Elle dit que je change tout. Mon cher ami m'a raconté le nombre de fois qu'il a essayé d'éliminer Hitler et il a toujours échoué malgré sa maîtrise du voyage dans le temps. Si Voldemort doit gagner pour le plus grand Bien, je le laisserai gagner. Je ne l'aiderai pas bien sûr. Mais on peut tout changer. Et d'abord comment Voldemort a survécu à la nuit où tu es devenu orphelin.

\- Par des horcruxes,

\- Quoi ?

\- Des horcruxes, des morceaux d'âme qu'on inclue dans un objet permettant de revenir si on meurt. Pour faire un horcruxe, on doit tuer quelqu'un. Nous en savons qu'il y en a 7 et 2 sont déjà détruits. Nous en possédons deux autres, mais nous ne savons pas comment le détruire.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il y en a seulement 7 ? Vu ce que je sais de Lord Voldemort, j'en aurai caché dans certains endroits très difficilement accessibles comme la fosse des Mariannes ou une sonde Spatiale.

\- Oui, il aurait pu le faire, mais s'il meurt, cela doit servir à le ressusciter. Donc cela doit être accessible à ces disciples.

A ce moment, deux hommes en habit sorciers apparaissent devant eux avec le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Ils ont leur baguette sortie et pointée sur les 4 jeunes sorciers. Et disent :

\- Enfin nous vous tenons ; à nous la récompense.

Les 3 jeunes sorciers pointent leur baguette qu'ils n'avaient pas rentrés après la rencontre avec Rose.

Rose se contente juste de crier :

\- Helga, viens voir Maman et elle continue en Fourchelangue que seul comprend Harry :

 _\- Il y a des méchants avec qui tu peux t'amuser_.

Et elle s'adresse aux 2 nouveaux-venus :

\- Vous avez qui je suis et qui est Helga alors que faites–vous encore ici ? Si vous voulez servir d'amusement à Helga et les 3 jeunes sorciers avaient déjà mis leur tête sur leurs cuisses et se couvraient les yeux de leurs mains. Les 2 nouveaux-venus se regardent horrifiés et sans se retourner aux bruits derrière eux, ils transplanèrent d'urgence.

Les 3 sorciers entendirent les pas d'un lourd animal s'approcher d'eux. Ils savaient qui c'est.

\- _Alors Helga bien amusé dans le parc ?_

Et en Fourchelangue, Harry entend :

\- _Les méchants ne sont pas restés. Ils ne sont pas amusants._

\- _Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas amusants, mais tu connais Harry qui nous entend très bien._ Et Harry sent une langue bifide le léchez et le souffle froid d'un grand animal. Mais il ne relève pas la tête car le regard d'un basilic est mortel.

\- Vous pouvez vous relever. Helga pote des lentilles spéciales. Vous pouvez la voir sans risque.

Alors le docteur dit :

\- Est-ce que tes amis vont revenir ?

\- Probablement.

\- Et tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

\- J'ai une petite idée de ce qui se passe et je propose que nous nous repliions sur le TARDIS où nous serons à l'abri. Et mes anciens condisciples auront beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

\- _Helga, tu viens avec Maman,_ dit-elle en Fourchelangue et Helga rétrécit de telle sorte que Rose peut le mettre dans une poche de son chemisier.

\- Tout le monde se tient la main et on va au Tardis et elle prend la main de Harry et le docteur prend la main de Ron et lui dit, prend la main de ton amie et toi jeune fille, la main de ton autre maie.

De sa main droite, elle sort une baguette, la relève et dit :

\- Returnus Tardis.

* * *

 **Ailleurs dans Londres, GB,**

Et ils se retrouvent tous dans un coin désert de Londres qui attend la réhabilitation en face d'une cabine d'appel de la police bleu tel qu'on en voyait dans les années 60.

\- Ton sort marche bien.

\- J'en avais marre qu'on paume sans arrêt le Tardis. J'ai bricolé un lien magique avec lui pour revenir si besoin est.

\- Tu réussis enfin des sorts.

\- Oui, maintenant que j'ai ma véritable baguette. A propos, n'essayez pas de l'utiliser. Elle ne marcherait pas avec vous et vous tuerait probablement ou pire peut-être. Seules les magiciennes du temps pourraient l'utiliser.

\- Il y en a beaucoup ?

\- Pour l'instant, une seule, moi et cela suffit amplement.

\- Et comment pourrait-on les reconnaître ?

\- Facile, elles ont un basilic comme garde du corps.

Et sur ces mots, ils entrent tous dans le Tardis et dès que la porte se referme, il commence à disparaître et il est parti quelques secondes après ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui.

 _ **Mis en ligne le Lundi 10 Juillet 2017 à 18 h 00.**_

 _ **Remis en ligne le Mercredi 25 Juillet 2018 à 23 h 00.**_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 4 - Minerva McGonagall dans les HLM**

* * *

 **Cité Powell Estate, Banlieue de Londres, GB, Eté, 8 ans auparavant,**

Minerva McGonagall est venu par transplanage juste au bord de la cité. Maintenant, elle marche à pied pour arriver au pied de l'immeuble où habite cette Rose Tyler. Elle a vu pire. Elle a été cherchée certains jeunes sorciers dans des bidonvilles qui n'existe pas en théorie. Mais elle ne comprend pas ces HLM et le fait que ….

 _Tiens, l'ascenseur fonctionne pour une fois, autant en profiter._

Elle aime bien les ascenseurs. Les escaliers bougent à Poudlard, mais elle aimerait bien des ascenseurs qui irait dans toutes les parties de Poudlard. Elle a étudié le problème, mais n'a vu aucune solution. Mais elle se dit que pour la tour d'Astronomie, elle pourrait l'installer.

Elle arrive sur le palier où habite la famille Tyler et va sonner à leur porte. Une femme d'age mûr ouvre la porte. Cela doit être la mère de Rose. Emme dit :

\- Bonjour Mme Tyler. Je me présente Mme Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjoint de l'école de Poudlard. Vous avez reçu notre hibou, il ya 3 jours et j'aimerai de parler de Poudlard à vous et votre fille.

\- Cela n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie qui continue, dit Mme Tyler. Comme vous devez le savoir, les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes.

Habituée à cette réponse, Minerva sort sa baguette et transforme la table en patinoire et les chaises qui l'entourent en patineur en bois patinant sur la glace et faisant des figures de patinage artistique.

\- Comme vous voyez la magie existe et votre fille Rose Tyler, ici présente est capable d'en faire. Vous du observer d'étranges choses se passant autour d'elle.

\- Non, rien de particulier, dit Mme Tyler en regardant sa fille qui répond en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, confirme Rose.

Minerva lève un sourcil suspicieux et se dit qu'ils n'ont pas considéré comme de la magie : des simples accidents ou plein d'autres choses. Le déni de choses qu'on voit et qu'on ne comprend pas existe chez les Moldus comme chez les sorciers.

\- Très probablement, vous n'avez pas considéré ce la comme de la magie. Notre système d'inscription ne s'est jamais trompé depuis sa création au XIIeme siècle.

\- D'accord, la magie existe et vous l'enseignez. Mais je n'ai pas les moyens de payer les fournitures, ni surtout l'école qui doit être payante d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Exact notre école est payante, mais... Rose bénéficie d'une bourse privée qui couvre tous ses frais de Scolarité, l'achat de toutes les fournitures et je pense qu'il lui reste un peu d'argent de poche.

\- Une bourse ?, dit très surprise Mme Tyler

\- Je confirme une bourse et ne me demandez pas l'origine ou pourquoi, je ne sais absolument pas. Dès que nous vous avons envoyé l'invitation, Gringotts, la banque de sorciers nous a informés de l'existence de cette bourse pour votre fille Rose.

\- A mon avis, vous êtes liées d'une façon ou d'une autre à une puissante famille sorcière qui veut que votre fille soit instruite en magie et si tout se passe bien, ils la revendiqueront comme étant un des membres de leur famille, voire même comme l'héritier d'un titre ou d'une fortune prestigieuse. Vous avez le droit de refuser, mais cette bourse est liée à Poudlard et vous ne recevrez pas un sou de celle-ci si vous n'y allez pas. De plus, le plus grave est que sans formation, les accidents magiques vont se multiplier autour de votre famille la mettant en danger ainsi que vous, votre famille, vos amis, ses camarades d'école, vos voisins. Elle doit apprendre à contrôler sa magie et c'est gratuit pour vous.

* * *

 **Plus tard dans la journée, Chemin de Traverse, Londres,**

McGonagall emmènent les Tyler, rue de Traverse. Mme Tyler a voulu y aller avec sa fille. McGonagall a l'habitude de cela. Les parents moldus des premières années veulent voir le monde sorcier et donc elle les accompagne régulièrement. Mais plus, ils avancent dans la scolarité, moins on les voit. Ce n'est pas leur monde et on leur fait bien comprendre.

La première chose est d'aller à Gringotts, la banque des Gobelins. Ils arrivent devant ce bâtiment imposant. En entrant, les Tyler sont surpris et Rose dit d'une petite voix :

-Qu'est-ce ces créatures ?

\- Des Gobelins, répond, Minerva, Ce sont les banquiers du monde sorcier. Bon, qui dois-je voir pour avoir ta pension ? et elle sort une lettre à en-tête de Gringotts signée du directeur Ragnok.

Elle se dirige vers le guichet libre le plus proche et elle dit :

\- Bonjour, je dois voir le directeur Ragnok. Poudlard a reçu une lettre de sa part au sujet d'une nouvelle élève Rose Tyler Ici présente en désignant la jeune fille derrière elle.

\- La lettre, s'il vous plait d'une voix sentencieuse le gobelin.

Minerva lui donne et il a lit rapidement.

Puis le gobelin dit :

\- Je vous prie d'attendre quelques minutes le temps d'informer Monsieur le directeur que vous êtes arrivés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gobelin revient et sort par une petite porte entre 2 guichets. Il dit :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir tarder. Le directeur Ragnok va vous recevoir dans son bureau. Je vous prie de me suivre.

Après avoir marcher quelques minutes, il entre dans un bureau où se trouve un gobelin qui se lève.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Mme McGonagall, Mme Tyler et surtout à vous, Mlle Rose Tyler. Nous vous attendions depuis si longtemps.

\- Depuis si longtemps ? s'exclame interrogative Minerva.

\- Le fonds pour Mlle Rose Tyler existe depuis presque la création de Gringotts. Mais asseyez-vous dans ces fauteuils, dit le directeur en désignant les fauteuils en face de son bureau.

\- D'abord nous commençons. Il faut que vous vous identifiiez mlle Rose Tyler.

Et à ce moment, on frappe à la porte. Le directeur dit :

\- Entrez.

Un gobelin entre et dit :

\- Le coffret du coffre Spécial 01.

\- Apportez le sur le bureau ce que le gobelin fait avant de se reculer derrière les fauteuils.

Le directeur Ragnok ouvre le coffret et en sort une petite pierre très noire.

\- Veuillez vous approcher Mlle Tyler et prenez cette pierre dans la main.

Rose se lève et s'approche du bureau. Elle prend la pierre dans la main. Elle n'a pas réagi avec le directeur. Et la sorcière ne dit rien.

Elle la prend et une lumière très forte illumine la pièce forçant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Rose lâche la pierre et elle tombe dans un vortex bleu. Les autres ne voient qu'une petite lumière bleu où disparaît la pierre. Les 2 responsables ont l'air étonné. Mais ils reprennent vite leur contenance.

Le directeur Ragnok dit :

\- Vous êtes bien la Rose Tyler que nous attendions depuis des siècles.

\- Mais qu'est devenue la pierre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est votre signe d'identification. Et le directeur prend une lettre dans le fond du coffre. Il commence à la lire.

Après quelques minutes de lecture, il relève la tête et dit :

\- Mlle Tyler, vous avez une pension qui couvre complètement toutes les dépenses utiles et inutiles pour vos études à Poudlard. Vous avez même un supplément pour cette 1ere année pour acheter tout ce qu'il faut et vous durera au moins 7 ans. Chaque année, vous devrez venir avant la rentrée à Poudlard pour recevoir votre pension et avoir votre lettre. Vous devrez la lire en privé. C'est votre seule obligation. Je vous donne votre première lettre et je vais vous conduire dans un petit salon pour que vous la lisiez tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, nous allons discuter argent avec votre mère et madame la directrice Adjointe

* * *

 **Chemin de Traverse,**

Madame la directrice adjointe ressort de Gringotts perplexe. Elle ne sait pas d'où vient cet argent. Elle se demande si les Gobelins le savaient ou pas. De toute façon, ils ne diront rien. Mais Rose Tyler, fille de la classe ouvrière des banlieues HLM a un budget pour Poudlard digne des meilleures familles sorcières. Alors, autour l'équiper au mieux, mais pas de balai volant. C'est interdit par le règlement pour les premières années. Cela sera pour l'année prochaine.

Rose et sa mère ne se sont privés de rien. Ils ont suivi les conseils de Mme McGonagall : Malle sorcière à 13 étages, robes, manteaux de sorciers de marque, le meilleur pour faire les potions, pour l'astronomie. Et un nombre de livres impressionnants dont beaucoup pour la mère pour découvrir le monde sorcier. Elle achète un hibou pour communiquer plus facilement sur les conseils de la directrice adjointe et aussi un chat dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps. Sa mère approuve de manière réticente mai elle e ne l'aura que pour les vacances et c'est l'argent de sa fille

Puis ce fut Olivander pour la première baguette magique, c'est un moment important dans la vie d'un sorcier. Tout commence comme d'habitude, Olivander demande le bras dominant : Droit répond Rose, mesure le bras, l'avant-bras et commence à présenter des baguettes. Et là, aucune ne fonctionne à part 2-3 misérables crachotements. Olivander cogite et va chercher des baguettes dans tous les recoins de la boutique et dans les réserves.

Une seule baguette réagit et c'est Rose qui l'avait prise d'elle-même sur le comptoir de la boutique où elle était posée négligemment. Cela n'a pas plu du tout et il lui a demandé d'essayer de nouvelles baguettes. Aucun résultat.

Seul la baguette trouvée par Rose faisait de la magie avec elle. Alors Olivander abandonne et lui dit que c'est sa baguette.

Minerva pense en elle-même :

\- _C'est la première fois, que je vois cela. Quand une baguette réagit avec le jeune sorcier, C'est sa baguette. Que fait-il ?_

Elle est encore plus étonnée quand Olivander dit le prix :

-C'est un galion.

Minerva paye en se disant :

 _Jamais une baguette n'est aussi bon marché. Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette baguette ?_

Alors, elle se retourne vers les Tyler et dit :

\- J'en profite de ce qu'on soit ici car j'ai un petit problème avec ma baguette et c'est assez personnel. Allez m'attendre chez le glacier là-bas, on termine toujours la visite avec les glaces de Florian Fantôme. Les Tyler sortent de la boutique. Minerva se retourne vers Olivander :

\- Expliquez moi ce qui se passe avec cette baguette. Jamais vu une aussi bon marché.

\- Ce n'est pas une baguette magique. C'est une baguette d'illusionniste pour les gamins. C'est impossible de faire quoi que ce soi avec elle et surtout ce que Rose vient de faire. Il n'y a pas de cœur magique.

\- Toute baguette en a un.

\- Exact et même parfois 2 ou 3, mais on ne peut pas faire la magie sans cœur magique. Or c'est ce qu'elle a fait. C'est une baguette pour les jeunes enfants ou des cracmols doués car il faut un peu de magie pour l'activer. J'ai quasiment tout essayé et c'est la seule baguette qui marche. Elle fait de la magie avec une baguette qui n'est pas magique. C'est la première fois que cela arrive. QU est-elle ?

\- Quelqu'un de très spécial et restez discret sur sa baguette et ce qui vient de sa passer.

Il pense un instant et dit :

\- S'il y a des problèmes et il y en aura, il faudra faire une baguette à mesure et cela peut coûter très cher. Si vous y pensez, contactez-moi et je la ferai.

* * *

 **Bureau du directeur, Poudlard, Même Soir,**

\- Alors cette Rose Tyler, demande le directeur Dumbledore.

\- Très étrange, répond la directrice adjointe. Famille d'ouvrier ou d'employé, vivant dans une cité d'immeubles de Londres. Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais une pension l'attendait à Gringotts, vieille de plusieurs siècles à son nom propre, alors qu'elle a à peine 11 ans. D'après le directeur, elle date de la fondation de Gringotts et on ne connaît pas le créateur du compte. Il y avait un étrange moyen d'identification avec un système que je n'avais jamais vu. La pension fait d'elle une des élèves les mieux dotés de l'école. Et…. Minerva fait une pause.

\- Et, continue Dumbledore.

\- Le plus étrange est chez Ollivander. Aucune baguette ne lui convenait. Seul une baguette d'illusionniste, vous savez pour les enfants, lui a permis de faire de la magie ce qui est impossible avec ce type de Baguette.

\- Pardon, dit Dumbledore en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Sa baguette ne peut pas marcher et elle fonctionne. Mais je ne sais ce que cela va donner dans les cours.

\- Alors, qui est-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. Mais on l'attend impatiemment et je ne sais qui est ce on ?

* * *

 **Grande Salle, Poudlard, Soir de la Rentrée,**

Rose Tyler est l'une des dernières à mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il ya une discussion intérieure uniquement de la part du Choixpeau. Qui finit par dire :

\- XXXX

 _Vous le saurez dans un chapitre ultérieur. Mais pour ceux qui m'envoient une réponse par Review auront la vérité avant les autres._


End file.
